russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Maria Fernanda Yepes — The Only Reason Why You’d Want to Watch “La Teniente”
June 4, 2014 La Teniente, aired on Saturdays, 6-6:45pm over ATC on IBC-13 In the early to mid-1990’s, Marimar was a household name when the hit TV series that aired on RPN 9 in the Philippines, took television primetime by storm. The Latina star, Thalia, set a trend among foreign telenovelas dubbed in Tagalog as ratings went through the roof. By the mid-2000’s, so called Koreanovelas have the Asian dramas and even the Latinovelas on primetime TV, heavily competing with Filipino-produced telenovelas in ratings. This June, the Philippines anticipating the comeback of the Latinas with ATC’s offering of the the Mexican hit TV series La Teniente (The Lieutenant) on IBC-13. To be aired from 6 to 6:45 p.m. on Saturdays starting June 7, the action-packed melodrama series will introduce the popular Latina star Maria Fernanda Yepes. Dubbed in Tagalog, La Teniente takes a cinematic approach to scripted TV, using locations throughout Mexico and top Spanish-language TV actors as it depicts the adventures of a Special Operations unit of the Mexican Navy. Centering on Mexican Naval graduate Lieutenant Roberta Ballesteros (María Fernanda Yepes), the series shows the challenges facing her immediate and emotional entry into the elite Special Operations unit after a violent tragedy occurs to the group. The series follows her assimilation into the unit, which is filled with drama, action, love triangles, heroes and family. La Tenientes storylines often mirror real-life challenges that the Mexican Navy deals with as it protects its citizens, such as apprehending drug and human traffickers, disasters, superstition, politics and corruption , these are only some of the challenges which Lieutenant Roberta Ballesteros and her team will face during this action packed series . The cast also includes Matías Novoa, Héctor Arredondo, Armando Torrea, Sylvia Sáenz and Fernando Sarfati. Maria Fernanda modeled for the likes of Rexona Who is Maria Fernanda Yepes? Born in Medellin, Colombia in December 23, 1980, María Fernanda Yépes Alzate is a popular model and actress in her birthplace. Born a Capricorn, Maria Fernanda graduated in social communications and has started young in the world of modeling. She is mostly known for playing Yésica “La Diabla”, a crude and manipulative girl who worked recruiting, selecting, and leading groups of women for whom drug dealers would pay in advance to receive sexual services in return in the Telemundo hit series Sin Senos no hay Paraíso. The hit soap opera made it 20 countries and became her springboard to international fame. In 2011, Maria Fernanda was awarded the India Catalina as best leading actress of series in Colombia. In July 2012, made it to her first leading role abroad for TV Azteca of Mexico, in the action series'' La Teniente''. Meet Maria Fernanda through her photos: La Teniente is just one of the number of new TV programs that Asian Television Content (ATC) is bringing to Filipino primetime via IBC-13. Looks like TV 13 is back in harness and eventually become the giant network it remains number 3. Checkout the sneak preview of Asian Television Content’s soon-to-air programs: